disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Blossoms (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 30, Luna Blossoms. Transcript #1 Luna (Narrating): '''Luna Blossoms. (On the sidewalk, Greg is excitedly leading his friends somewhere.) '''Greg: Haha! Come on, we’re almost there, not much farther now! Connor: Uh, you said that an hour ago, Greg. Why are you so excited, anyway? Amaya (gets curious): Yeah, and where are we going, exactly? Greg (turns to his friends with an excited smile): Where else? We’re going to be working at a flower shop, and it’s one of the best ones yet! My dad told me all about it when he bought a bouquet for my mom on their wedding anniversary last year. Captain Jake: '''Oh, really? '''Kwazii: '''Hmm. Well, we are supposed to take a job this spring break, and then explain it to our class after it’s over. So, maybe working at a flower shop won’t be a bad start. '''Sofia: '''Oh, yeah. I love flower shops, with all those sweet smelling flowers and those gardening tools. I love flowers almost as much as I love gardening. '''Connor: '''Well, Greg, if this flower shop sounds as cool as you say, I'd like to see it in person myself. '''Amaya: '''Yeah, me too! I'll bet they have the sweetest flowers there when we get there. '''Greg: '''Yeah! Now come on. Like Kwazii always says, last one there’s a rotten fish egg! (laughs and rushes off) '''Amaya (chuckles): Hey, wait for us, Greg! Connor: '''Yeah! We wanna get there before you do! (he and Amaya rush to catch up with Greg, while Captain Jake, Kwazii, and Sofia laugh and do the same thing) (Later, the six friends arrived at a beautiful flower shop with a sign that says “Luna Blossoms”.) '''Greg: '''Well, here we are! Our new workplace! (Greg's friends' eyes are wide and they ooh and aah in amazement.) '''Kwazii (looks up at the sign with interest): Ah! Luna Blossoms, eh? Very interesting. Captain Jake (his eyes widen with amazement): Wow! So this is where we’re gonna work on our Spring Break? Cool! Greg: '''Yup, but you haven’t seen the inside yet. First things first. (opens the door to the shop for his friends) Come on right it. (As Greg opens the door, the smell of flowers welcomes him and his friends in and as they all inhaled the fragrance, they felt their spirits lift and a smile spread through their faces. They all looked around in awe and wonder) '''Sofia (breathes in the flower smells and exhales dreamily): Wow! (turns to Greg with a smile) It’s beautiful! Greg: '''Told ya so! '''Captain Jake: '''Wow! I can’t believe we’ll be working here! '''Kwazii: '''Greg, ya seem to always pick the right places for us! '''Greg (smiles as he felt appreciated): Hehe! Thanks, guys! I’m glad you already like it here! (While Greg, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia were talking, Amaya leans over to Connor) Amaya (cups a hand to her mouth to whisper in Connor’s ear): This place sounds kinda like the place for Luna Girl. Connor (whispers back to Amaya): Oh yeah, totally. Reminds me of the time when she planted that giant moonflower. She always knows how to plant flowers as much as you do. (Amaya giggles, but just then, she Connor hear the sound of a friendly woman's voice in front of them and their friends. They turn to see the descent aunt of Luna Girl, Lumina Moonbeam, and her daughter (niece) Luna Girl (in her daytime self) standing on the spot wearing florist aprons and have warm, welcoming smiles on their faces.) Lumina: '''Welcome to Luna Blossoms. I'm glad you're all here to work with me and my daughter. You must be Luna's friends, Kwazii Cat, Captain Jake, Princess Sofia, Connor, and Amaya. I'm so glad to meet you all in person. Luna has told me so much about you. (turns to Greg) Oh, and you must be Greg. Luna has told me so much about you too, and you look as handsome as she describes you. '''Greg (blushes, smiles, and scratches the back of his head): Gee, thanks. Luna (blushes wildly and becomes embarrassed): Mom, he’s just a friend! Lumina (chuckles): Yes, I know. Now, why don't Luna and I lead you to where your aprons are then show you how we do our job here before we get started? (she and Luna lead Kwazii, Captain Jake, Sofia, Connor, Amaya, and Greg to their aprons) Connor (whispers to Amaya behind Greg's back and smiles mischievously): Now I know why Greg wanted us to work here this Spring Break. (Amaya snickers, and Greg turns and gives Connor an "I heard that!" glare, as they were later dressed into their pink aprons with pockets that had purple flower prints on them and on their chests were the Luna Blossoms logo) Sofia: '''Wow! (looks down at her apron admiringly) Wow! These aprons are amazing! '''Captain Jake: '''Yeah! Like the color! '''Lumina (smiles): Yes, now that you have your aprons, Luna and I will lead you to demonstrate how we handle the flowers around the shop. Transcript #2 Greg (feels himself blushing again): It’s the least we can do, Luna. (There is an awkward silence between Greg and Luna when Connor calls Greg over.) Connor: '''Hey, Greg! Can you help me and Amaya with these flowerpots? We can use an extra pair of hands over here! '''Greg (calls over his shoulder): Sure! Coming, Connor! (turns back to Luna) '''Luna: '''Go ahead, Greg. I'm gonna put these roses in a vase at the counter. '''Greg: '''Okay. (leaves to help Connor and Amaya) (While helping his friends, Luna walks up to the counter and grabs a vase full of water, then removes the bouquet wrap carefully, and puts the roses into the vase one by one. Just then, she sees a limo outside of Luna Blossoms.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 30 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Transcripts narrated by Luna Girl